


Going At It Again

by Love_Writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mates, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Writing/pseuds/Love_Writing
Summary: Mason gets pissed when he realizes that the reason Theo and Liam didn't come help him is because they are making out in Theo's truck.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Going At It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy. 😄😄😄

T" Liam moans as Theo sucks another hickey into Liam's neck. They are in the backseat of Theo's truck making out with Liam in Theo's lap. They are so absorbed with each other that they don't see someone walking over to the car. They are both startled when there's a banging on the window. "Seriously?" Mason yells. "You two were suppose to be back up" he adds angrily as the two scramble out of the car. "Sorry, Mase" Liam says guiltily. "It's a good thing that Scott came or else I'd be dead while you two were fucking like rabbits as usual" Mason spits out. "It's not my fault!" Liam says urgently. "So, it's mine?" Theo asks unimpressed. "You can't keep your hands to yourself" Liam states. "Oh really?" Theo asks smirking making Liam dread whatever Theo is planning as he looks him up and down biting his lip. "Seriously? Even now you two are eye fucking" Mason exclaims making Liam realize that he was in fact imagining Theo with less clothes.

Later That Day  
The two get home and head to their bedroom. Theo sprawls out on their bed resting his head on his propped up hands. "So?... Are we going to finish what we started?" Liam asks walking over. "Nah, I think I'll keep my hands to myself" Theo smirks. "Theo..." Liam whines. "Yes?" Theo asks teasingly. "Come on. I know you want to fuck me as much as I want you to fuck me" Liam states. "Oh, so you're the one that can't keep their hands to themselves? Cause I remember you were the one who kissed me. Then you were the one that suggested we get in the back seat" Theo reminds. "Oh, come on. You weren't complaining if I remember correctly" Liam points out. "Of course I wasn't complaining. I was enjoying the view" Theo replies. "The view? This view?" Liam asks as he climbs into Theo's lap and rests his hands on Theo's shoulders. "Yup, it's a great view" Theo agrees intertwining his fingers since he urges to put them on Liam's hips. "It could be better. If you decided to help" Liam states as he kisses across Theo's jaw slowly. "I'm keeping my hands to myself" Theo replies determined. "Of course you are, but for how long?" Liam asks smirking as he kisses down Theo's neck. "As long as necessary" Theo says trying not to moan as Liam kisses his mating bite. Both their marks are very sensitive, especially when the two are having sex. "That's cheating" Theo whines his hips bucking looking for friction. "Are you going to lift your arms or do I have to rip you shirt?" Liam asks as he pushes Theo's shirt up. He smirks as Theo lifts his arm panting. After he pulls off Theo's shirt he grabs his mates hands and sets them on his hips. "Technically you didn't move your hands, I did" Liam comments then sucks a hickey right below the mating bite. He smiles as Theo's grip tightens. "Li" Theo whines. "Yea, baby?" Liam asks. He realizes Theo isn't going to answer him when he looks up to see Theo biting his bottom lip. Liam grinds down into Theo's erection hard and watches as Theo moans loudly. Liam smirks at his mate as he lowers his head into Theo's neck. He grazes his teeth against the mating bite and smiles victoriously when he is suddenly on his back with Theo pining him to their bed. "You lose" he says. "So? Maybe I can't keep my hands off you. But you can't keep yours off me. What's so wrong with that. I'm yours and you're mine" Theo growls the last sentence before kissing Liam hard making him whimper out a moan. The two make out heatedly as the grope each other's bodies. "Are you still lose from this morning?" Theo asks taking off Liam's shorts. "Mhm" Liam hums dragging Theo back down into another kiss. They get each other's clothes off quickly and Theo eases his way into Liam's ass. "T" Liam moans as Theo sets a rough pace. Soon enough both boys are coming hard and Theo collapses next to Liam. "I told you, you wanted to fuck me" Liam says tiredly from where he lies on Theo's chest. "I love you" Theo states kissing Liam's forehead. "I love you, too" Liam sigh contently. Suddenly, the door opens and Mason barges in. "Oh, damn it. I gotta learn to knock" he groans covering his eyes. "What do you want, Mason?" Liam asks annoyed as Theo covers them. "I want to stop seeing you two naked" Mason retorts. "You came in here" Liam points out. "Why are you here?" Theo asks running a hand through Liams hair. "I came to say sorry for this morning, but now I don't feel bad at all. You two need help, jeez" Mason says shaking his head in disbelief as he walks out of the room leaving the two mates to return to the post sex bliss. It not like it will be long until the two are going at it again.


End file.
